


And yet...

by sparklebarb



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fix-It of Sorts, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebarb/pseuds/sparklebarb
Summary: Geralt takes too long on a job and a familiar stranger helps Ciri while he is gone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 106
Kudos: 1012





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ciri was scared, it wasn’t a new feeling for her, especially in the last few months, but she had thought...she was sure that once Geralt found her she wouldn’t have to be scared anymore. Geralt had kept her safe in the last few months, but Geralt wasn’t here. They were on the path to Kaer Morhen but they had run out of coin, so Geralt had taken a job. He left Ciri in a decent inn and promised to be back within 2 days. It had been double that and that was the main source of Ciri’s fear, she didn’t know what she would do if Geralt didn’t come back.

She spent the last 4 days holed in a room, avoiding contact with everyone. The only person she regularly spoke to was the innkeeper's wife who had brought her meals and had been very kind to her. The woman who had ultimately kicked her out of the inn because Geralt used the last of his coin to only pay for 2 nights. Luckily the stable was a bit more understanding and would accept Geralt’s coin after he came back, so Ciri settled herself in Roach’s stall. 

The town Geralt left her in was a strange one, she believed it was called Lettenhove. The townspeople were very nice, almost too nice, whenever she and Geralt had rode in they greeted with cheers and excitement, which was very unusual. Most times they were lucky to be ignored, but everyone in Lettenhove seemed overjoyed about having a witcher in town. The stable owner had put Roach in one of the biggest stalls, right next to the local viscount’s stall. The viscount’s horse wasn’t in its stall, she had seen it when they had first dropped Roach off, it was a beautiful white horse. Ciri wondered about the viscount, he obviously cared about his people and they adored him right back. She had only talked to a few townspeople and all of them had told her to ask the viscount for help, they went on and on about how kind he was to children. Ciri had met enough ‘kind’ old counts that ‘loved’ children when she was in her grandmother's court, she was much happier in Roach’s stall.

Ciri rubbed at her eyes, no doubt Geralt would have taken care of any creepy viscount for her, she missed him dearly. The sound of shuffling footsteps had her ducking into the corner of the stall, she didn’t want anyone to see her crying. She listened as a horse was led into the stall next to her, she could hear him murmuring quietly to his horse. The viscount must be back.

* * *

Jaskier had had a long day, leaving his sister in charge usually worked like a charm but there were things only he could do. He had spent the day riding around collecting coin from men who didn’t respect his sister enough to send it in when they were supposed to. He didn’t understand why his sister was far more scary than he was, no doubt had her back been better Amelie would have rode out herself and put fear and respect into them herself.

It wasn’t that Jaskier was unused to hard work, he did live on the road most of them, but there was something different about this sort of work that left him exhausted. He waved off the stable hand as he led Pegasus into the stable, he was a good horse and Jaskier didn’t mind caring for him. He murmured sweet things to Pegasus as he was led into the stall.  _ Just like Geralt,  _ he thought and immediately felt pain in his stomach. Even years later thinking of Geralt still upset him, he put the thoughts of that damned witcher out of his mind and set about brushing Pegasus down.

A loud whiny interrupted him, Pegasus was far to calm a horse to make a sound like that, Jaskier turned to see which horse made the noise. His eyes landed on an achingly familiar chestnut beauty. Roach huffed at him and flipped her mane, Jaskier couldn’t stop the smile from sliding across his face from the spirited horse. The smile dropped quickly when he realized that meant Geralt was nearby. He couldn’t help but look around for any sign of the witcher and sighed in...disappointment? When nothing came up. He quickly finished with Pegasus and stepped over to Roach’s stall.He pet her softly along her neck, she butted her head into his chest. 

“I surely did miss you Roach, not that grumpy old witcher. You always were the sweetest thing. I think I might have a special treat for you...just don’t tell Geralt okay? He’ll say you’ll become spoiled.” As he spoke he dug into his pocket for the apple he had stashed for Pegasus earlier, Pegasus would always get another one but Roach rarely got treats. “There we are, a nice shiny apple for my favorite girl.”

He smiled and ran his other hand down her face as Roach greedily chomped at the apple. A flash of blue caught his attention, he turned and was surprised to see a young girl. She was huddled into the corner staring at him with large terrified eyes, her face was filthy and tear streaked. Jaskier’s surprise softened into caring, the girl had obviously been through a lot.

“Hello little one, my name is Julian and I’m the local viscount here. If you’d like to come with me, I can get you a warm bath and a place to sleep that’s far more comfortable than a horse’s stall.” Jaskier spoke softly towards the girl. Her face changed from fear to anger and she snarled at him.

“Fuck off.” She shot at him. She reminded him of Geralt so much in that moment that he had no doubt that she had been traveling with the witcher, which would make her the child surprise no doubt.

“Ah, I see you’ve been learning your manners from Geralt. Well I can assure you that Geralt and I...have known each other a long time and no harm will come to you if you decide to come with me. Geralt would no doubt be happier if he found you with me instead of stable in fact.” The girl was still eyeing him suspiciously and was making no move to come towards him. 

“I don’t believe you, leave me alone!” She snapped. Jaskier hummed and considered what to do, he heard some of what the girl had been through and it was very reasonable for her not to trust him but he really couldn’t leave her here. He might still be upset with Geralt but this girl didn’t deserve to suffer for it.

“Tell me, have you heard Toss a Coin to Your Witcher?” The girl hesitantly nodded, “Good! I’m the one that wrote it, Geralt and I traveled together for a long while. He was the inspiration for many of my best ballads, and he saved my life several times. I would like to pay him back, or at least start to, by taking care of you until he comes back.” The last part was somewhat true, no doubt he owed Geralt but he knew Geralt didn’t expect anything from Jaskier.

The girl looked less angry but still did not trust him one bit, a (probably bad) idea struck him. He took the small dagger out of his boot and offered it to her.

“Here, take this. If I try anything you don’t like you have my full permission to run me through. Now come, I’d like to get back to the manor before dinner time.” The girl eyed him for a few seconds before snatching the dagger up.

Jaskier smiled and opened the stall gate for her, she stormed out without taking her eyes off of him. He gave Roach one last pat before leading the girl towards his home.

“Now little lion cub I’m a bit embarrassed to admit it, but I seem to have forgotten your name.” He stated jauntily between waving at his various subjects.

“You can call me Fiona.” The girl mumbled.

“Hmmmm, I don’t think that was it. I distinctly remember it starting with a C, Casela maybe? Or Cisslina? Cirendre, perhaps?” Jaskier whittled when they were within eyesight of his home.

“Cirilla actually.” She huffed at him. He grinned at her.

“Lovely name for a lovely little girl.” He took a few large steps and pulled the door open for Ciri, his nose wrinkled as she walked past. “I’ll take you to the kitchens for a snack, while you eat I’ll have a bath drawn up. You definitely have Geralt’s sense of hygiene as well.”

* * *

Something about the strange viscount soothed Ciri’s anxiety, Geralt had never mentioned a Julian but Roach certainly seemed familiar with him. He seemed relatively harmless, he had even given her a knife to protect herself with. The viscount had overfilled her plate with various meats and cheeses before bounding off to take care of her bath. Ciri hadn’t been spoiled in so long, and she knew this was something she shouldn’t get used to again, but what could a few nights hurt.

She was still very worried about Geralt of course, but she could  _ feel _ that he was okay. The part of them that was connected knew that Geralt would come for her, it didn’t make being away from his easier but it comforted her some. In the meantime she would keep herself safe.

Ciri ate her fill of the food, she sat for a few moments before she grew bored and began to walk around the house. The decor of the house definitely matched Viscount Julian’s flamboyant style, every room was splashed in color and various shiny baubles. The entire house had a sweet smell, she soon realized it came from the flower boxes in almost every window sill. The flowers were immaculately groomed and beautiful, she wandered closer to one of the boxes. She noticed something strange when she looked into the boxes, two white tea cups were partially buried into the dirt and filled with what looked like milk. Ciri stuck her fingers into one of the cups and pulled out a small silver bell.  _ What the hell is this?  _ She thought to herself.

“Ah! Excuse me, Viscount Julian wants you to know your bath is prepared for you whenever you’re ready.” A young woman said, startling Ciri so hard she dropped the bell back into the cup.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be right there thank you.” She answered, she scanned the flowers one more time before turning to follow the servant.

This would no doubt turn out to be a strange few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bath Ciri took was one of the nicest she ever had, the water was the perfect temperature the whole time and the water had sweet smelling oils added to it. She spent a lot longer than she needed to just soaking the ache out of her muscles. A nice set of clothes had been set out for her, they were a little big and outdated but they would work.

A soft knock at the door came just as she had finished changing, she called out permission to enter. Viscount Julian peeked his head in the door, Ciri grabbed the dagger just to be safe.He came fully into the room, in his hands was a small basket that had what looked like some ribbon, flowers, and a comb.

“I hope you enjoyed that cub, your clothes are being laundered and will be returned when they are done. If it’s okay with you I’d like to take care of the birds nest on top of your head.” He said with a little shake of the basket. Ciri touched her head and grimaced at the tangles, she slowly nodded her hand. Julian gestured at a stool, she took a seat and kept the dagger clenched in her hands. 

“It’s only okay if you can answer some questions for me.” Ciri might as well try and get something out of it.

“I can’t promise I’ll know all of the answers but go ahead.” He said while beginning to gently comb through her hair. She hummed and sat quietly for a few moments trying to think of a good question.

“Have you ever met my family?” She asked quietly. 

“Sort of, I was the bard at your parents wedding banquet. I never actually talked to your mother or grandmother though, Geralt was the one that dealt with that.” He explained. That means Viscount Julian was there the night Geralt tied his destiny with Ciri’s, maybe he truly did know Geralt well.

“You were a bard?” Ciri winced as he worked through a particularly big tangle.

“Still am, my little sister Amelie takes care of me duties for me most of the time, sometimes I do have to return to take care of things.” 

“Why doesn’t Geralt ever talk about you? He’s told me about some of his other friends like Yennifer and Triss, but I don’t think he’s talked about a Julian.” The viscount hummed.

“That would be because I don’t go by Julian when I travel, not very bardic in my opinion. I go by Jaskier most times, I’m not sure if Geralt even knows my real name.” Julian-or Jaskier? Worked had worked out most of the tangles and was just running the comb through her hair.

“He hasn’t mentioned a Jaskier either.” Ciri said honestly, his gentle hands stilled and he took a sharp breath in. He just stood behind her silently for a few seconds, before he seemed to shake himself out of it.

“Well, I’m not sure why he doesn’t talk about me.” Julian rummaged through the basket. “Would you like it if I braided you hair? I can even add ribbons and flowers if you’d like.”

Ciri sat quietly for a few seconds, it sounded nice but she was supposed to be tough now not pretty. “Geralt says that I’m going to get witcher training so I have to toughen up, can you just braid it?” Julian laughed quietly.

“Do you remember your grandmother?” She furrowed her brows, “Of course!”

“Queen Calanthe was one of the most powerful warriors in Cintra, and absolutely gorgeous. Witchers think that physical appearance is unimportant, they’re right in a way. Physical appearance is about what makes you happy, Geralt is happy when he filthy and smells like onions, your grandmother was happy when her outside appearance matched the power she felt inside her. Little lion cub you’re the only one who decides what you look like, but yes I can just put it in a simple braid.” Julian stood behind her quietly waiting for an answer, Ciri felt warm after his speech.

“Um...could you add the ribbon then? I like the blue one.” It was a beautiful dark blue with delicate silver details, he grabbed and began braiding into one big braid with her hair. They sat in silence as he worked, Ciri was so soothed by his hands that she felt as if she could fall asleep at any second. Too soon he was done and tying the braid off at the end.

“Any more questions before we go to dinner little one?” Julian asked. Ciri had one that she had been wanting to ask Geralt since they’d met, but she had been too afraid to hurt his feelings. If Julian and Geralt were good friends maybe he had an idea.

“Just one…” She said very softly. “Why did...why didn’t Geralt want me?”

“Oh, oh no little one.” Julian cooed before moving to squat in front of her, he gently removed the knife from her hands and clasped their hands together. “It had nothing to do you with you, I can guarantee you that. Geralt loves children, even if he doesn’t know what to do with them most times, and I’m sure he’s already wrapped around your little finger. My best guess is that Geralt doesn’t like being told what to do, he’s a stubborn old mule. Even destiny herself couldn’t make him move until he was good and ready. Now put those sort of thoughts out of your head and go down to the dining room, I’ll follow you in a minute.”

Ciri smiled at him and hopped down from the stool, feeling lighter than she had in months she eagerly skipped away towards the dining room.

* * *

As soon as the girl was out of the room Jaskier collapsed onto the stool, tears of anger and frustration welled in his eyes. Of course Geralt didn’t care enough for him to tell Ciri, he felt like such a fool. He had shirked his duties for years in order to follow Geralt around like a lost little puppy and had nothing to show for it. He scrubbed at his eyes, if Geralt wasn’t going to think about him then Jaskier would do his best to forget about the grumpy old man as well.

Jaskier stood and straightened his clothes, he still had a guest to entertain no matter how young.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something strange about Viscount Julian’s house, he seemed to only have the one maid but everything was done very quickly. Her old clothes were done being washed by the dine supper was over, but the maid had been with them the whole time. When she returned to her room after diner the tub was gone and her was immaculate. During the night she kept hearing soft bells tinkle throughout the house, normally that would keep her wide awake but at one point she fell asleep without having to try. Her dreams were soft and pleasant, which was the most unusual thing of them all. 

Ciri had wanted to ask about it at breakfast but Julian wasn't there. He had left her a note explaining that he had duties to attend to and she had the run of the house. She went from room to room just exploring, every room seemed to be covered in flowers and shiny things. Viscount Julian seemed to live alone, none of the bedrooms besides hers and one other seemed to be disturbed. He also seemed to adore the arts, there was one room dedicated to paintings and another to musical instruments. It was all in all a beautiful strange little house.

Later in the afternoon she found the entrance to the back garden, it was stuffed to the brim with various flower beds. Julian obviously adored flowers going by the sheer volume in the house and garden. It was almost a dream like garden, Ciri wandered through the garden just taking in the sights. Like the rest of the house the garden was just a little strange, Ciri found at least 5 open pots of honey hidden in the flower beds.  _ Maybe it was a weird gardening technique?  _ Ciri didn’t know very much about gardening.

The soft sound of music and bubbling water caught her attention, she walked towards the sound. Soon a young woman playing a harp next to a small fountain came into eyesight, the fountain was gorgeous. Small colorful glass pieces were set into the stone, it created a beautiful rainbow effect on the water. It was such a stunning effect that it had attracted a large group of butterflies, it almost looked like the woman was playing the harp for the butterflies.

“Er, hello there.” Ciri said awkwardly. The woman started and put a hand to her chest.

“Oh my! You’ve frightened the life out of me.” She smiled at Ciri. “You must be the special guest Uncle Julian was talking about. My name is Fasa.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but it’s nice to meet you. You can call me Ciri.” Ciri walked closer to the fountain and the butterflies scattered. “Aw, they’re so pretty. I’ve never seen butterflies that color.”

“They’re a bit skittish around strangers so don’t take it personally. Uncle has me take care of them when he’s gone that’s the only reason they come so close to me. He also taught me a song when I was young to attract them.” Fasa explained. The woman looked to be around the same age as Julian, either she aged poorly or he ages extremely well.

“Oh, that’s cool! Did you learn to play from him?” Ciri asked. Fasa threw her head back and laughed.

“I adore the man but no. He’s been on the road most of my life, traveling around with a witcher and becoming a famous bard.” There was a hint of bitterness in her tone, her hands tightened slightly on the harp.

“I’m sorry.” Ciri apologised because she didn’t know what else to say. Fasa signed and deflated. “It’s okay, my mom said he was bound to run off with a witcher sooner or later.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“When my mom was young they went to visit their aunt in Ard Carraigh, one night Uncle Julian disappeared from his room. They couldn’t find him for over a month, my grandmother was heartbroken. Every one was sure he had died, but then one day a witcher carried him into town. Uncle was found perfectly healthy near Kaer Morhen, he didn’t know what had happened to him but ever since he’s been obsessed with witchers. So no one was overly shocked to learn that he was traveling with one.” Fasa told the story with a bittersweet smile. 

“Wow, that’s crazy. Does anyone know what happened to him?” Ciri was extremely curious. Fasa hummed and strummed her harp.

“I think my mom does but she refuses to talk about it. Just another one of those family secrets you know?” Something about her manner made Ciri think that she knew more than she was letting on. Ciri was even more curious about Viscount Julian now.

* * *

Geralt was pissed, truly and thoroughly pissed. He had heard of a nest of drowners nearby and had planned to dispatch them quickly and get enough coin to make it to Kaer Morhen. The drowners had taken no time at all, but the wyverns near the swamp had taken a lot more effort. One of them managed to take a decent chunk out of his leg before he killed it, which was the reason he had been held up for a few more days than he had planned. 

An unfamiliar sense of worry crawled through his gut as he thought about Ciri, he desperately hoped the inn would have let her stay longer than the 2 nights he could afford. Geralt had just been reunited with his child surprise and he didn’t want to lose her again. The villagers had given him extra coin for the wyvern, so he could get Ciri something special as an apology.

The sun was low in the sky as he limped into Lettenhove, his leg was desperate for a rest but Geralt couldn’t until he knew Ciri was safe. The people of Lettenhove were nicer to him than any other town, but none of them were brave enough to help the obviously angry and injured witcher. He stormed into the inn he had left Ciri at, his heart sank when her scent was faded and days old. He still walked over to the tavern owner, the man paled when he saw Geralt.

“Ah, yes witcher! Y-you only payed for tw-”

“Where is she?” He snarled.

“I-I-I don’t know! I heard she got taken in by Viscount Julian, but it’s just a rumor.” Geralt could smell the man’s fear. “Where?”

“The viscount? Manor just by the stable, you can’t miss it.” Geralt huffed and stormed out. Worry pricked at him, hopefully this viscount wouldn’t recognize Ciri, that was the last thing they needed.

The closer he walked towards the manor the stronger Ciri’s scent became, it was soothing and worrying at the same time. If the viscount had laid a single hand on Ciri Geralt was going to rip him limb from limb. Dark thoughts and anxiety swirled in his head as he neared the manor.

Just outside he stopped short, a different unfamiliar feeling washed over him. The house reeked of Jaskier’s scent, light and floral with a hint of pine. He hadn’t seen or even heard of the bard since that day on the mountain. Shame washed over him as he remembered the things he had shouted at Jaskier. He shook the thoughts out of his head, he could deal with Jaskier later Ciri is what he needed to focus on.

Geralt walked to the servant’s entrance on the side, luckily the door was unlocked. He opened it and walked in, as soon as he entered he could hear Ciri’s laugh clear and loud in the air. Relief washed over him, she was safe. He began to walk towards where the laugh was coming from, Geralt made it a few steps before he felt weak and began to stumble. A strange noise was echoing in his ears, he grabbed for his sword but his hands were clumsy. He fell to his knees and covered his ears, his strength was fading fast, he passed out before he hit the ground.

Geralt woke up the next morning on the street outside the stable, rested and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird ending, but we're going to learn was Jaskier is soon! Some of you might have already figured it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Geralt wasn’t sure what happened to him, which was very unusual. Most magic didn’t affect a witcher that strongly,  _ so what the fuck was that?  _ Irritation thrummed under his skin, he was torn between two options. The first was to try and get Ciri from the house again, the second was to ask around town to see if anyone knew what that was. Both of them weren’t great options, he sat in the street for a few minutes trying to make up his mind.

An angry whiny from behind him made up his mind, Geralt turned to see Roach angrily stomping her hooves. He sighed, got up, and walked into the stable. He could smell Jaskier and Ciri’s scents as he walked towards Roach, the horse head butted him as soon as he was in range. Geralt began stroking her softly.

“What’s going on girl?” He murmured, she snuffed, “I don’t know either.”

“Ah! Master Witcher you’ve awoken, your horse has been an angel these past few days. The little girl was sweet as well, even offered to help take care of the horses.” The stable master said after he noticed the witcher, he was a kind portly old man. Geralt dug out the coin he was owed, and a few extra, he handed it to the man.

“Where’d she go?” He wasn’t sure how to phrase what he actually needed to ask.

“Viscount Julian invited her to stay with him, though I’m sure you already know that witcher. Given you were denied entrance to the house.” The old man looked at him with wide eyes. “Not that you have to worry about the girl, Master Julian is a bit of a rake but he’s a good man. He wouldn’t do anything to harm her.”

“Hmm, what do you mean denied entrance?” Geralt asked.

“People have to have permission to come in or they end up out here on the street like you. Not sure what it is exactly that makes it like that, but that’s how it’s always worked.” Magic of some sort, he just didn’t know what sort. Geralt grunted and considered what to do next.

“If you’re looking to get permission you’ll have to talk to Ms. Amelie. She owns the office just up the way.” The stable owner pointed in the opposite direction of the house.

Geralt gave the man his thanks and left in the direction he pointed, irritation was a constant hum under his skin. He didn’t like not knowing what was happening, the magic felt powerful and old. It felt more like the djinn’s magic rather than a sorcerer's, but it also wasn’t malicious like the djinn’s. Whatever inhabited the viscount’s house was something new to Geralt.

Lettenhove wasn’t a large city so it didn’t take Geralt very long to reach the office. An older woman was seated behind the desk with an adult woman next to her. The older woman was writing and explaining something to the other woman, they both looked up as he walked in. The adult woman stared at him with suspicion and the other just went back to her paperwork. Neither of them spoke for several minutes so Geralt just stood there awkwardly, finally the older of the two sighed.

“How much does the bard owe you? I don’t need the details just give me the amount.” The older one said without looking at him. Bard? Was she talking about Jaskier?

“Jaskier owes me nothing, I need to-” He stopped talking when she shot her head up and looked at him with confusion.

“Who the fuck is Jaskier?” She sounded bewildered, so was Geralt now.

“I believe he’s going by Jaskier now mom.” The other woman explained. “Is that right Madeleine? I thought he was calling himself Buttercup, or Daffodil, or something. I can’t keep up with Julian’s names anymore, that ridiculous man.”

“I’m not here for him, he has my...child staying with him. I just need permission to enter the house.” Madeleine’s eye lit up and she leaned over to whisper into Amelie’s (?) ear, she scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

“So you’re the witcher whose come to claim his child surprise?” Amelie said with great disdain. Geralt tensed, unsure what this woman knew. “Haven’t found anyone else to shovel your shit yet? I hope you aren’t having that little girl do it.”

He suddenly felt very much like a scolded child under her sharp gaze, she obviously knew Jaskier quite well and she did not like Geralt one bit. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what her relation was to Jaskier or what she knew.

“Cat got your tongue witcher? Julian, or Jaskier as you know him, is very dear to me, I don’t give just anyone permission to enter his home. You’ve already hurt him, why should I give you another opportunity?” Amelie drawled, for the first time in a long time Geralt felt like prey.

“I’m not here for Jaskier, I just need the girl.” He said defensively, it was the wrong thing to say. Amelie’s eyes turned into a hard glare and she returned to her paperwork.

“Then you don’t need permission to enter the house, Madeleine can just go retrieve her and bring her here for you.” She spoke dismissively. Geralt felt a small flair of panic, he did want to see Jaskier and at least try to apologise. Madeleine moved to stand.

“Wait. I, I’d like to see him, I promise I won’t hurt him.” Amelie’s hawk-like eyes returned to him, she still didn’t look impressed with him.

“Okay, Madeleine will take you over there. Don’t make me regret this witcher.” Amelie nodded to the other woman, she stood fully and walked past Geralt. He awkwardly thanked Amelie and followed Madeleine. 

“My daughter, Fasa, is going to be so excited to meet you. Uncle Julian has been filling her head with stories of you since she was born. Also don’t worry about my mom, she's been protective over Julian since they were kids.” Madeleine was definitely related to Jaskier, they chattered in the same manner. He hummed at the right moments as she spoke, just like he did for Jaskier.

Soon they were back at the house, Madeleine just opened the front door and waltzed right in. Geralt followed more hesitantly, he felt it as he walked in this time. It was subtle, like walking through light curtains, but it was definitely there. Madeleine called out for her daughter and received no reply, Geralt took in his surroundings. This house was very much Jaskier bright colors and shiny baubles everywhere, his scent permeated every inch of the space. 

“They’re probably in the back garden, come on.” Geralt followed her slowly at first, picking up his space when no sound started.

As she led him through the house Geralt could hear a familiar voice singing. Anxiety and anticipation swirled in his gut. Madeleine led him into the garden, he caught sight of Ciri right away. She was chasing butterflies around the garden, she looked clean, healthy, and happy. It was an unfamiliar look for her in recent months but a very welcome one. As soon as Ciri noticed him Geralt was tackled into a hug, they hugged each other fiercely. Something in him settled as he held her in his arms, too soon she was pulling away to look up at him.

“I was so worried about you! Don’t do that again!” Ciri demanded with a soft punch to his stomach. Geralt smiled at her softly.

“I’m okay now.” He said softly, unwilling to make a promise he couldn’t keep.

“Good! Now you have to come talk to Julian, he’s so funny.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back of the garden.

Geralt’s heart rose as he saw Jaskier for the first time in a long time, he looked the same as he always did. He was laughing carefree and strumming his lute, a young woman was sat next to him with a similar instrument, Jaskier seemed to be teaching her how to play. There were so many words Geralt wanted to say to him but none of them would come out, he knew he needed to say something, anything. Jaskier looked up at him, he was gorgeous in the afternoon light, he looked shocked. The shocked expression shifted into a small smile.

“Hello again Geralt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's clear but Amelie is Jaskier's sister, Madeleine is his niece so that makes Fasa his great-niece. Also uh buckle in folks it's time for a little pain next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Geralt felt awkward had he stood in the garden, Jaskier was looking at him with his soft blue eyes and an even softer smile on his lips, and Geralt felt helpless. He knew he should say something but nothing would come out. Ciri glanced at him before running off to splash in the fountain, the silence between Jaskier and him grew tense. The young woman seated next to Jaskier looked between them with a sly smile.

“How about we go get an afternoon snack Miss Ciri?” She said after standing up. Ciri looked towards Geralt for permission, he nodded and she gave him a wide smile. The two girls wandered back towards the house whispering to each other.

It was just him and Jaskier now, Jaskier was looking at Geralt expectantly. He had a million things to say, apologies and explanations, but they all gathered at the front of his mouth and came out as a quiet grunt. Jaskier huffed, rolled his eyes, and began to strum his lute absently.

“Normally a person in your situation would be apologising by now.” Jaskier offered.

“For what?” Geralt forced out. A harsh note strung out from the lute.

“You’re joking right?” Geralt furrowed his brows, Jaskier sighed. “For those things you said on the mountain? For being a general jerk towards me for the last twenty-something years? For abandoning me for that witch?”

A growl rose in his throat, “Obviously I didn’t mean them.”

“Obviously! Obviously? Geralt you barely show emotion and one of the only times I see it, it’s when you’re yelling at me for being the cause of all your problems. How is that obvious? Tell me Geralt, how is that obvious?” Jaskier went from yelling to sounding tired at the end of his rant. The garden seemed sharper somehow, butterflies landed on Jaskier as he sat there panting and glaring at Geralt. He shifted awkwardly, it did make sense.

“I’m sorry Jaskier, I didn’t mean any of the mean things I said or did to you. You’re my best friend, and I-” He took a deep breath. “And I missed you.”

Jaskier smiled at him and everything was back to normal. “I forgive you, you big lug.” He patted the chair next to him, Geralt took a seat, the chair groaned under his bulk. He sat quietly while Jaskier practiced his lute, clever fingers slid across the strings. Occasionally he would sing a few words, it was an achingly familiar experience for Geralt. He couldn’t count how many nights he had listened as Jaskier worked on his latest ballad.

“She’s lovely you know?” Jaskier said after a few minutes, Geralt hummed questioningly. “Ciri, she’s only been here a few nights and she’s been amazing.” He grunted in agreement, Jaskier laughed. “Verbose as always Geralt.”

“Actually, I do have a question for you. What’s going on with your house? I tried to visit last night and I was...forced out.” Jaskier threw his head back in laughter.

“Ah, you should have knocked Geralt, then you could have come in no problem. They’re fairies, my mother apparently saved the fairy queen when she was young. She gained the queen’s favor and some of her subjects settled here. They’re very protective of our family, I consider them family as well truthfully.” Jaskier explained. Geralt hummed, that did explain a few things about the bard. “Where are you and the girl headed next? You can stay here as long as you’d like of course.”

“We’re going to Kaer Morhen for the winter, you could...you could come with us. I want you to come with us.” Geralt said softly, Jaskier was the one to shift uncomfortably this time.

“I’d like to, but I can’t Geralt.” He said quietly. Geralt felt a twist in his stomach, he so rarely wanted something this desperately.

“I promise things will be different this time Jaskier. Things will be better, I’ll be better.” He begged.

“It’s not that Geralt, I have responsibilities I have to take care of.” Jaskier sounded apologetic. 

“Just for the winter then, I’m planning to go back out in the spring anyway. Surely they can wait until spring, or I can come back here in the spring and we could travel together again.” He wanted Jaskier in any way he could. Jaskier sat quietly for a few moments.

“That could work, where would we go in the spring?” He asked cautiously.

“I need to find Yennifer.” Geralt knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it came out, Jaskier stiffened.

“Good luck with that Geralt.” Jaskier said sharply, Geralt reached out to put a hand on his arm.

“Not for me, I promise. Ciri needs someone to teach her magic.” 

“Like I said, I have responsibilities to take care of. You can come visit whenever you’d like, but I wo- can’t travel with you right now.” Geralt huffed in irritation, “You traveled with me for 20 years with no problem, what’s different now? Besides what could be more important than-” Geralt cut himself off before he said something that would make things worse.

Jaskier hopped up and paced around the garden, the bushes and flowers began shifting angrily. “Finish it Geralt, what’s more important than  _ my _ life?” He sat silently, refusing to answer.

“No? Okay, I’ll do it for you. What could be more important than my problems Jaskier? Or maybe, what could be more important than me? Which is reasonable to wonder, I did follow you around for over 20 years like a sad lost puppy. I put you ahead of everything, I made you the number one priority in my life. Only to not even rank on your list of priorities. I’ll tell you what’s more important Geralt, I am.” Jaskier was close to tears, Geralt felt defensive.

“I didn’t ask you to do any of that Jaskier, I didn’t force you to either. I care for you Jaskier, it’s not my fault if you don’t realize that.” He said sharply.

“Sure Geralt, let’s go with that. I took care of you because it felt like my destiny to do so, but I’ll take a page from your book and say fuck destiny and fuck you.” Jaskier said before storming away.

Geralt felt hollow as he watched Jaskier leave. He couldn’t believe it turned out like this. Why could he never say the right thing to Jaskier? Geralt needed to apologise, actually apologise to Jaskier. He had to accept it would take time for things to be okay between them, he couldn’t force them back to normalcy. Geralt felt like crying, he didn’t even know if he could, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He decided to wait until the next morning to apologise again, in order to have time for them both to calm down. In the morning things would be better Geralt promised himself.

Except Jaskier wasn’t there the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry for 2 reasons; Geralt's behavior and how long this took to get up. Life has been a little crazy sorry guys. Geralt has a disorder called foot in mouth and it's terminal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I'm making Jaskier's go to move is to put people to sleep.

Chapter 6

Yennefer was out of good ideas, not that she ever had that many, but this was definitely her worst in a while. After Sodden she needed to get away, her magic had been completely drained after the battle. For the last year she had been going from town to town trying to hide out, but unfortunately her fame followed her most places, so here she was at her worst idea yet. Dragon Mountain, one the greatest sources of her pain, but it should be a safe place to hide out. Borch’s egg had hatched and everything dangerous had left the mountain, Yennefer reasoned as long as she didn’t get too close to the cave she would be safe and well hidden.

Luckily she had recovered enough magic to put up her enchanted tent, it had taken her an extra day and she was exhausted but she was comfortable now. Yennefer had actually set up camp near where Sir Eyck had been killed, not on purpose of course, but she didn’t mind. She was left to wonder who was the bigger fool, her or Eyck. At least Yennefer had the good sense to stay alive, but Eyck had viewed the world in simple black and white which Yennefer had envied in some ways. Eyck also had the ability to despise Geralt, which she couldn’t do no matter how hard she tried. As soon as she was recovered she would find a way to sever the bond between them, even if it meant dealing with another djinn. Maybe then Yennefer could be comfortable trying with Geralt again, but right now he could fuck off for all she cared. She sighed and summoned some wine, she was far too sober to be thinking about Geralt.

Rustling outside her tent caught her attention, it went away quickly, She relaxed figuring it was just an animal, she took a large swig of wine. Exhaustion began pulling at her which was strange, Yennefer had taken a nap recently and had only used magic to summon wine which took barely an ounce of power. A warm feeling filled her mind and body, her thoughts became sluggish, the wine bottle dropped to the floor. _This isn’t natural,_ was her Yennefer’s last thought before she fell asleep.

Some time later consciousness crept back into Yennefer, suspicion crawled under her skin as she thought about her unnatural sleep. She tensed, she felt normal and was laying on something soft, but she had no idea what had happened. Yennefer slowly opened her eyes and met shockingly bright blue eyes, she recognized those eyes and that face. It was Jaskier, why the fuck was the bard here? He was kneeled by her bed staring at her with an unamused expression,

“Lovely to see you again Yennefer.” He said monotone, something was off about his appearance. 

“What are you doing in my tent bard?” Yennefer asked sharply, she was truly not in the mood for this.

“I think the better question is, why are you on this mountain? Are you going after the whelp for one of your devious plans?” Jaskier eyed her suspiciously, she rolled her eyes.

“Why are _you_ here? Is Geralt here with you? Or is the puppy here without its master?” She felt a small piece of satisfaction as Jaskier clenched his jaw.

“I’ll answer you questions if you answer mine, agreed?” Yennefer nodded in agreement. “I’m here because I owed Borch a favor and he needed a babysitter, and no Geralt isn’t here.”

“I’m not interested in the dragonling, I just need a place to hide out. What the fuck could a normal human do for a dragon?” Yennefer was truly bewildered.

Jaskier sat back and stared at her blankly, she looked at him curiously. It struck her as she fully took in his appearance, he didn’t look human. Jaskier’s face looked more sharp than normal, his eyes were unnaturally bright, and his ears came to very subtle points. She groaned as the realization hit her.

“You’re not human, does Geralt know you’re an elf?” Jaskier threw his head back and laughed, she noticed his canines were bigger and sharper than they should be. Yennefer had guessed he was an elf, but it didn’t seem right.

“No, no he doesn’t partially because I’m not an elf and also he can’t figure out what’s right in front of his face.” Suddenly Yennefer was reminded of her unnatural sleep and realized Jaskier had a hand in it no doubt. A flutter of movement caught her eye, and as soon as she registered it she didn’t know how she hadn’t seen it before. Gossamer wings stretched out behind Jaskier, they were almost completely transparent with a blue fade from the tips. Anxiety rolled in her gut as she realized what Jaskier truly was, something far more powerful than she could imagine.

“You’re fae…” Yennefer was truly speechless. 

“Of a sort I suppose.” Jaskier shrugged and stood. “You need to leave the mountain, Borch will be coming back soon and I think he likes you, but he won’t hesitate to eat anyone who gets too close to the whelp.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go, my magic is...weak right now.” She watched as a flurry of emotions slid across Jaskier’s face, finally it settled on resigned.

“I can help with your magic if you do me a favor.” Yennefer raised an eyebrow, Jaskier always seemed harmless but fae was fae and she had to be careful with his favors. He rolled his eyes at her hesitation. “I just need you to go to Kaer Morhen.”

“No.” She said firmly, she wanted nothing to do with Geralt. Jaskier sighed deeply.

“Not for him, there is a girl you need to help. His child surprise is full of chaos she can’t control, the favor is that I need you to train her. You may not be my favorite person but even I can admit you’re one hell of a sorceress.” Jaskier was pacing now.

“Why can’t you train her? You’re fae right? Aren’t you magic itself?” Yennefer was not a teacher.

“It’s different for humans, humans have to force magic into obeying. Fae don’t do spells we just are and magic listens. Look the girl is bound to you as well, through your connection with Geralt. Just help her, she’s innocent and needs your help.” He was practically begging.

Yennefer weighed the pros and cons in her mind. Pros; she loved children, Kaer Morhen would be safe, and she could do something meaningful. Cons; Geralt. She sighed and stood, “Fine, I’ll go but I can’t promise the girl will learn anything or that Geralt will survive unharmed.”

Jaskier scoffed, “Do whatever you want with Geralt.” There was a story there was Yennifer was very curious about, before she could ask Jaskier walked up to her and grabbed her hands. A familiar warmth enveloped her body, images of her most peaceful moments flashed across her mind and tears began falling down her cheeks. She could faintly hear Jaskier humming, too soon the warmth was receding, she leaned towards Jaskier in an effort to chase it. He gently reached up and wiped her tears away.

“I need you to do one more thing for me, I’ll owe you a favor.” Yennefer wasn’t stupid and couldn’t say no to a favor from a fae, she numbly nodded her head. She felt lighter than she had in months, maybe years, all traces of exhaustion were gone from her, Jaskier could ask for anything and she would do it. “Please don’t tell Geralt or any of the other witchers what I am. It’s imperative they don’t know.”

A screeching noise startled the two of them apart, Jaskier sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Sounds like the baby is awake, go now Yennefer and stay safe.”

With that he left the tent, Yennefer felt as if she learned a lot about Jaskier and still didn’t really know him. She put the thought out of her mind as she opened a portal to Kaer Morhen, Yennefer couldn’t wait to use Jaskier’s favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ciri was happy, she was the happiest she had been in a long time. Happier than when she had been a princess. Geralt had brought her to Kaer Morhen a few months ago, she had been very sad to leave Julian’s home but Kaer Morhen was the place she felt the most comfortable. Geralt and the other witchers didn’t treat her like she was a princess or even as a girl. They trained her hard and efficiently, she was exhausted, covered in bruises, and overjoyed.

Kaer Morhen had gotten even better when Yennefer had shown up a few weeks ago, the sorceress had begun to teach her magic. Ciri wasn’t very good at it yet, but she was trying. She loved how uncomfortable Yennefer made Geralt, Ciri loves Geralt of course, but there was something satisfying about seeming him squirm. The other witchers agreed with her, they would all sit around the dinner table and giggle at Geralt’s discomfort. The food at Kaer Morhen was strange, they mostly fed her mushrooms that made her body feel weird and had her drink strange tasting juices.

Currently Ciri was doing her best to hide, this was her favorite part of training, the witchers would have her hide somewhere and seek her out. Usually Vesemir would be the one to find her, no one knew Kaer Morhen better than him. Ciri was pretty sure she had him beat this time though, she was hiding in Yennefer’s room, the scent of Yennefer’s beauty products would throw the witcher’s nose off and he was too polite to enter a lady’s room without permission. She wasn’t sure where Yennefer was but Ciri knew she wouldn’t mind too much, as long as Ciri didn’t break anything. In order to prevent that Ciri had dragged a stool next to the door and pressed her ear against to try and hear for witchers.

“-might have to stop training her for awhile. It’s a shame she’s been doing so well.” Ciri faintly heard Vesemir’s voice from down the hall. A knot formed in her stomach as she realized he was talking about her.

“We can’t jeopardize her health, do you have any idea when we’ll get more?” And that was Geralt’s gruff tone.

“Soon hopefully, they’re tricky plants. We’ll have enough for the next few days but after that we’ll have to stop the combat training until either we get more mushrooms or they’re completely out of her system.” What did the mushrooms have to do with anything? Did they have special properties?

Ciri felt sick, she did love learning magic with Yen but she wanted to be a witcher. Why were they stopping combat training? If Ciri didn’t train in combat she wouldn’t be able to become a witcher. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes, she wiped them away angrily. A hand on her back nearly had her jumping out of her skin.

“Why are you crying?” Yennefer asked coldly. Ciri eeped and turned to face her, her tone was cold but there was a hint of warmth in her purple eyes.

“They’re talking about stopping my combat training, and I,” Ciri sniffled a few times. “I don’t want that.”

“Hmmm, most curious, I haven’t heard a word of this.” Yennefer brushed her fingers along Ciri’s cheek. “Don’t worry lion cub we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Ciri smiled at her, Yennefer had a way of bending the witchers to her will, all of them, not just Geralt. Yen stared down at her for a few more seconds before clicking her tongue and pinching her cheek. “I’m the one that found you little cub, that means you have to train with me tonight.”

Ciri swore silently at Yen’s devilish smile, magic training was harder than witcher training in some way, especially when Yennefer gave her that look.

  
  


Winter was always hard at Kaer Morhen, but they always became Geralt’s favorite winters. This one was shaping up to be the best yet, being here with Ciri was amazing. Ciri had brought a light to Kaer Morhen that they hadn’t known they were missing. Geralt hadn’t been worried about Vesemir’s reaction to Ciri, he was a teacher at heart. His true concern had been the other witchers, he had no way of knowing which ones would be here. He felt as if they had really lucked out; Eskel was one of his oldest friends, Coën was skilled and kind, Lambert was a bit trickier but adored Ciri as they all did.

Yennefer was the real wild card, he had been shocked and relieved when she had portaled here out of nowhere. Things were...awkward between them, even after Yen had trapped him and forced a conversation. They had agreed they wouldn’t be lovers anymore, which was fine with him, but he still had no idea how to act around her. Yennefer loved Ciri, it warmed something in his chest to see the bond between the two of them.

Guilt filled him as he considered how to explain to Ciri that they would have to slow her training. They were running out of the natural stimulants she needed in order to keep up and it didn’t seem like there would be more for awhile. The last thing Geralt wanted to do was upset her, but they couldn’t put her in harm’s way. Jaskier would know how to break the news to her, he thought bitterly. He had always wanted to invite Jaskier to Kaer Morhen but never knew how, and now it seemed too late.

Geralt forced himself to refocus on finding Ciri, she had gotten quite good at hiding from them. He walked towards the training area, it was perhaps unfair to use their connection to find her but life wasn’t fair and Ciri had to learn that. A smile formed at the corner of his lips when he saw Ciri and Yennefer doing some sort of meditation. Yennefer was stock still and completely focussed, Ciri was fidgeting and kept peeking her eyes open. Geralt shook his head and turned to help Vesemir with dinner.

Dinner was always a simple affair, the adults usually ate some sort of stew while Ciri was fed a fresh salad. Geralt could tell by the way Yen and Ciri were carrying themselves that they had some sort of plan formulated. They ate mostly in silence until about halfway through.

“So Geralt, Ciri tells me you’re stopping her combat training. Why is that?” Yennefer said in her infuriatingly casual way. Geralt and Vesemir stiffened, Ciri must have overheard them.

“We aren’t stopping it completely, just slowing it down some.” Vesemir answered for him. Yennefer lifted an eyebrow at him.

“She’s been managing it fine for months, why slow it down now?” He and Vesemir made eye contact and silently agreed to not answer, witchers had to keep their secrets. Ciri looked at them with wide tear-filled eyes and Geralt heard Vesemir curse quietly.

“Her body won’t be able to handle it at that pace much longer.” Geralt said quietly.

“I don’t understand.” Ciri said firmly. All of the witchers refused to explain further.

“Fucking witchers and their bevy of secrets, look we are all training her together I need to understand what’s going on! What has changed?!” Yennefer yelled. Vesemir and him made eye contact again, Vesemir nodded slightly and Geralt sighed.

“We have been giving Ciri natural stimulants since she arrived, they make her faster, stronger, and sharpen her senses. We’re running out of them, that’s never happened before and we don’t know what will happen when she stops taking them. So until we find more we’ll have to cut back on her physical training.” Geralt forced out. Irritation scrawled across Yen’s face, she sat back in her seat mumbling about ‘fucking witchers.’ Ciri looked upset.

“It’s the mushrooms right? So more can grow, right?” Ciri asked hopefully.

“Good point cub, if they’ve stopped growing just lead me to the area. I’m no Triss Merigold but I think I can manage some mushrooms.” Yennefer said confidently. Geralt turned to Vesemir, he was the only one who knew how to gather them, Vesemir awkwardly took a sip of his wine.

“Well it’s just not mushrooms, and...I, uh.” Vesemir took a long drink from his cup. “I actually don’t know where they grow.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Yennefer and Geralt said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Jaskier! Also I was just picturing the other witchers just sitting there like 0.0.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“What do you mean old man?” Yennefer growled. “Where do you get them then?” Vesemir shifted uncomfortably and took a drink to avoid the question, Lambert finally stood to speak.

“I’d like to know that as well, have you been feeding us mysterious mushrooms this whole time?” Geralt rarely agreed with Lambert but found himself nodding along, witchers kept secret but rarely from each other. Vesemir sighed and slumped.

“In a sense I suppose, but it has been this way since before…” Before the fall of Kaer Morhen, Geralt and others nodded in understanding. “Thankfully it was one of the responsibilities I was taught, if the stock is running low I set out some milk and honey at night. The next morning a basket full of what we need appears.”

Geralt hummed, he did vaguely remember doing this a few times. He glanced at Yennefer, she had a strange look on her face and began tapping her fingers on the table. “It’s obviously fairies old man.”

Vesemir huffed and rolled his eyes, “Of course I know that, they seem to be harmless enough but something has upset them. They’ve not delivered a few times, any time that happens I set out a few shiny things and extra honey and they come right back. Since the solstice a few weeks ago they haven’t returned no matter what I set out.”

“Have you tried crystals? Or blessed water?” Yennefer asked plainly. Vesemir nodded solemnly. 

“Yes, I’ve tried everything I know. They must be angry because they don’t just ignore the offerings, they destroy them completely.”

Silence fell over the group as everyone took the information in, Geralt didn’t know a lot about fae but they were notoriously fickle creatures. Hopefully this would blow over and they would return.

“What if we found them and tried to apologise?” Ciri asked innocently. That pulled at something in Geralt’s subconscious, a memory felt near the surface. 

“No can do princess, fairies are nearly impossible to find. I’ve lived a long time and have never seen one in person.” Vesemir said wistfully.

“I know where some are!” She shouted excitedly. Something in Geralt, deep in Geralt, wished to keep Jaskier a secret, but the rational part of him knew the information could be helpful. Lambert was the one to scoff and roll his eyes this time.

“I doubt that, it’s just about time for you to go to bed. We won’t be doing any fairy searching tonight.” Geralt glared at him, Lambert could be a real dick. He watched Ciri puff up and get ready to argue, Geralt stood and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

“Come along cub, we can discuss it more in the morning.” Ciri deflated and followed him to their room.

“We should ask Julian for help! Do you think Yennefer could send him a letter?” She asked along the way. Geralt hummed, Ciri still didn’t know the truth of why they had left Lettenhove so early and he wasn’t in a hurry to tell her. Even still Geralt had no idea where Jaskier had gone and doubted he would come even if Geralt asked. Ciri bounced onto her bed and settled in, Geralt laid stiffly in his own bed. Ciri fought sleep for several long minutes, her blinks were becoming long and slow.

“Do you miss him?” She asked softly. Almost immediately afterwards he could hear soft snoring coming from her. 

“Yes.” He answered honestly and painfully.

* * *

The next morning Ciri woke up determined, she was going to find some fairies today. Geralt was already gone, which was normal, she quickly washed her face and dressed. She frowned at her hair, it was a knotted mess. Geralt tried to help her brush it a few times but they quickly realized he was suited to the task. Ciri grinned and skipped towards Yennefer’s room. Thankfully Yennefer was already up when she got there, and agreed to help Ciri with her hair.

“Can you braid Yen?” Ciri asked hopefully then winced as Yennefer tugged on a knot.

“Of course, your hair will look quite fetching in a baid.” Ciri pulled the ribbon Julian had given her out of her pocket.

“Could you braid this into it?” Yennefer plucked the ribbon from her fingers and studied it closely, it was still the brilliant blue and silver it had been when she had gotten it.

“Where did you get this little cub? It’s very...unique.” Yennefer returned to combing her hair as Ciri explained how she received it. She continued by explaining the fairies she had also met at Julian’s house, afterwards Yennefer heaved a mighty sigh.

“If there is one thing you learn from me it’s this; men, no matter their species, are all idiots. Geralt and Jaskier included, actually let’s make it especially Geralt and Jaskier.” Ciri giggled as Yennefer began braiding her hair.

“What did they do?” Ciri asked. She realized she had never really seen them together, there was that moment briefly in the garden but nothing had happened while she was there.

“Ah, I’m sorry cub, keeping secrets got them into this mess and I’m not going to fix it for them by spilling them. There we go, all done, a perfect hairstyle to go fairy hunting. Come along now the boys are finishing getting ready.” Yennefer breezed out of the room leaving Ciri to jog after her.

* * *

Geralt knew this wasn’t the best idea, but they didn’t really have any other viable ones. Ciri needed the stimulants for training and the witchers needed them for their potions, they had to fix this somehow. He just had a feeling fairies would not react particularly well to 5 witchers bumbling around the woods. 

“We’re probably going to just make them angrier by doing this.” Eskel said while they were waiting for Ciri and Yennefer, Geralt grunted in agreement.

“From what I’ve heard you two got up to far worse things in the forest and it didn’t bother them any.” Coën said with a smirk. Eskel and Geralt made eye contact and then turned to glare at Vesemir, who just shrugged with a grin on his face.

“Wait until the lion cub hears about the tomfoolery you two got up to, she won’t be able to take either of you seriously anymore.” Lambert stated.

“We were kids fucking around with bees, we weren’t poking at fairies nests. Just be careful where you poke Lam, they might make your face uglier.” Eskel struck out, Geralt smiled at him.

Vesemir cleared his throat and they all unconsciously straightened up, he handed each of them a small pot of honey.

“I wouldn’t sound so sure about that Eskel, you and Geralt messed with those fairies plenty. Almost lost you to them a few times.” Vesemir stated. Geralt and Eskel looked at each other bewildered.

“Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is okay, I swear you'll see Jaskier soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Geralt was abducted by fairies?” Yennefer asked with glee as she and Ciri walked in, Geralt huffed but looked towards Vesemir for answers. Vesemir rolled his eyes and walked out of the door with everyone trailing behind him.

“I don’t know the full story, I was just the fencing instructor at the time, but I do know we had to tan Geralt’s and Eskel’s hides many times for sneaking into the woods. They couldn’t behave themselves, at first we thought they were trying to find a way to escape, quickly we realized it was more magical in nature. They were sneaking into the woods to play with the fairies, the headmaster nearly exploded when he found out.” Vesemir explained as the group walked into the woods.

“You’re full of shit old man, why can’t I remember any of this?” Eskel asked, Geralt nodded in agreement. Vesemir laughed.

“Probably part of the deal that was made to get you two back, one of you fools promised yourself to a fairy prince and the other gave the fairies your name. The fairies collected the two of you and refused to return you.” Geralt huffed, Vesemir was absolutely full of shit, and walked ahead of the group.

“Wait so is one of them supposed to marry the fairy prince?” Ciri asked, wide eyed. Lambert stifled a laugh.

“I always knew Geralt was a secret romantic, no doubt he promised himself to the prince in a bout of young love.” Lambert teased.

“Fuck off, what deal was struck Vesemir?” Geralt grumbled.

“I’m not sure on the details, but one of you is bound to the fairy prince. Maybe it was Geralt since he collects soul bonds like honey collects flies.” Geralt heard almost everyone stifle a laugh at that, Yennefer didn’t even attempt to cover her joy.

“There is no way this is true, Vesemir has just gone senile in his old age. Eskel and I both know what a soul bond feels like, I think one of us would know.” A small seed of doubt grew in Geralt’s stomach as he spoke, something was stirring in his mind. 

The babbling of a waterfall grew in volume as they trekked through the woods, bright blue eyes and airy laughter flashed in his mind. Geralt ignored everyone else and focussed into his mind to try and pull a memory forward, it felt as if something was blocking him. 

“Hmmm, still don’t believe me Geralt?” Vesemir asked. Geralt looked around and realized where he had subconsciously led the group. They were in a clearing with a waterfall and a simple arch made out of two trees. The branches of the trees had braided themselves together in such an intricate way that it created a round arch, the trunk of the trees made up the sides of the arch and they were covered in moss and flowers. It was a fairy clearing, there was no doubt about that.

“Fuck.” Geralt and Eskel intoned at the same time. Ciri giggled and ran into the clearing, the butterflies floating around the clearing flocked to her. The adults walked into the clearing more cautiously, nothing seemed amiss. Lambert stopped suddenly and stiffened, the rest of the witchers instinctively put a hand on their blades.

“Do you hear that Geralt?”He asked quietly, Geralt shook his head softly. “It’s wedding bells in your future.”

“Oh fuck off Lambert.” Eskel answered for him. Lambert and Coën broke into giggles.

“Oh yes how about Lambert and the rest of you fuck off.” An airy and unfamiliar voice spoke, everyone looked to the arch in shock. A male fae was leaning against one of the trees, he was youthful looking with gossamer wings and what could loosely be described as clothes. The butterflies moved from Ciri to the fae, who bared his teeth at the group.

“Ah, pleasure to meet you noble fae. We have come to ask you a simple favor.” Vesemir spoke after bowing to the young man. Geralt and the others bowed as well, the fae rolled his eyes.

“I know what your business is here Vesemir and what you’re asking for is currently impossible. You’re lucky the fairy queen has even allowed you this close.” The fae seemed to purposely avoid looking at Geralt.

“I apologise for any offense we have caused, we have brought gifts in order to foster a pleasant relationship between the witchers of Kaer Morhen and the fairies of this wood.” Vesemir sat the pack filled with honey and various shiny objects down in front of him, the fae gave it a disdainful look.

“We have always shared a mutually beneficial relationship, we give you what keeps you strong and you protect us from outside threats. Even with the time of the witchers waning we kept bringing you the fruits of our land and one of your kind dropped heartbreak at our door. Some shiny baubles will not make up for this.” The fae looked incredibly bored as he spoke.

“We will do what we can in order to fix what we have wronged. Would it be too impertinent to inquire as to whom I am speaking with?” Vesemir offered smoothly.

“Yes, but I’ll tell you anyway. I’m Mulberry, Prince of the Fae, normally my mother would be dealing with you but she is in a fitting rage. If you truly wish to repair our relationship you must find what has not returned to us.” Geralt looked Mulberry up and down, dread filled him as he realized he might have to marry this fae one day.

“Can we perhaps get a little more detail?” Yennefer asked. Mulberry snapped his attention to her, Yennefer visibly straightened and made eye contact. A cruel smile slid across the fae’s face, his sharp teeth poked into his bottom lip.

“You are Yennefer of Vengerberg, I’ve heard  _ all  _ about you, and if you were smart you would not speak another word while I’m here.” Geralt winced, he could practically feel Yennefer’s anger rising.

“Can we have a little more information?” Geralt grumbled, Mulberry’s ear twitched but he did not even turn to look at Geralt as he spoke.

“Are we looking for something or someone?” Ciri asked bravely. Fear chilled Geralt was the fae locked his eyes on the girl. He stalked forward and squatted in front of her, Mulberry reached out and gently touched the blue ribbon braided in her hair.

“Finally a good question, you’re looking for someone. That someone is my brother, he is supposed to return every solstice and tell us of his travels. Last time he sang of a rude witch and even ruder witcher that broke his heart, this time he didn’t show up. Mother connected those two very simple dots and broke a promise she made many years ago. So if my brother is returned before the next solstice everything will go back to normal, understand little cub?” Ciri nodded and Mulberry smiled. “Now you must leave this area before the queen realizes you are here.”

Vesemir murmured his thanks and began ushering them out of the clearing, Geralt and Eskel were shuffled to the back of the group. “One last thing, Eskel come retrieve this.” Geralt turned and the fae was holding a large basket filled with the mushrooms Ciri needed, he had a strange look on his face as he looked towards the witchers. Eskel did as he was commanded, words that Geralt couldn’t hear even with his enhancements were exchanged between them. Geralt was curious of course, but didn’t ask as they walked back towards Kaer Morhen.

The group walked back in silence mostly, Yennefer kept whispering with Ciri. Geralt was too busy thinking to really pay attention to what they were saying. He didn’t exactly have a large group of friends, so there was really only one person who could be the prince. Geralt wasn’t the smartest at times but even he could connect all of the dots, Jaskier even had fairies in his house for fuck’s sake. He knew he would have to find Jaskier again, and try to actually apologise this time. If he didn’t Ciri’s future was at stake, and it was more than that, he missed Jaskier like a limb. The only problem was finding Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been building my garden and been busy with other personal things.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Witchers did not like to waste time, so as soon as Geralt arrived back at Kaer Morhen he started packing. The idea of Jaskier not being human played on a loop in his brain, it both made sense and didn’t to him. Jaskier had always seemed so...human, the only thing that set him apart from other humans was that he wasn’t afraid of Geralt. It tore at something in him, knowing that Jaskier didn’t trust Geralt. That’s what truly didn’t make sense to him, how could Jaskier be so unafraid and brazen with him and still not trust him. Geralt steeled himself, he didn’t need Jaskier to trust him or like him right now he just needed Jaskier to come to Kaer Morhen and fix the problem with the fairies.

The familiar feeling of sharp violet eyes watching him broke Geralt out of his thoughts, he ignored Yennefer and continued gathering his stuff. Yennefer huffed and strode over to stand beside him, she picked up one of his glass vials and examined it.

“You know who it is you’re searching for right?” She asked dismissively, Geralt grunted in response. Yennefer rolled her eyes and put the vial back, “He’s not particularly keen on seeing you again.”

Geralt straightened, “You’ve talked to him?”

“Briefly, he’s the one who sent me here and he…you know you have to make things right yes?” Geralt hummed and the two fell into silence as Geralt finished packing, as he was tying his pack up a thought crossed his mind.

“Yen, do you think…” He took a breath. “Do you think that the fairy promise is the reason we didn’t work?”

“Oh Geralt, there are a lot of reasons we didn’t work. I think your bond with the fairy prince is part of it but not for the reason you’re thinking.” Yennefer explained surprisingly softly.

“What do you mean?” Yennefer just chuckled at him and shook her head. 

The sound of small feet pounding on the stone floor caught both of their attention, Geralt braced himself. A few seconds later a flurry of blonde and blue flung themselves at Geralt, he caught Ciri and she clung to his chest. They hugged each other fiercely for a few seconds before she leaned back to look him in the eye.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you Geralt?” Ciri pleaded with wide eyes. Geralt would love to take her but Nilfgaard had soldiers everywhere and her powers were still uncontrollable.

“Sorry cub, you have to stay here with Yen and work on your powers.” She sighed and put her head back on Geralt’s chest.

“I suppose I can forgive you if you bring Julian back with you. Just...come back okay?” Something twisted in Geralt at her soft plea, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered a soft “I promise.”

He gently peeled her off of him and sat her on the bed, he picked up his swords and his pack and nodded to Yennefer. She closed her eyes and then opened a portal for him, Geralt took one last look at Ciri and stepped though.

* * *

Lettenhove hadn’t changed much since he had been there a few months ago, winter had settled in but it wasn’t too harsh in this area. Now that he was paying attention he could sense the magic was the threaded throughout the town, Jaskier had placed some sort of protective barrier around the town. It grew stronger as he walked the path to Jaskier’s house, which was still lush and green even in the dead of winter. Having learned his lesson Geralt walked up to the front door and knocked.

A young woman answered the door after a few moments, she looked him up and down with a displeased look. “What’s your business witcher?”

“I’m here to talk to Ja- Viscount Julian.” The girl harrumphed and rolled her eyes, nevertheless she opened the door and allowed him in.

“Viscount Julian hasn’t been here in months, you’ll have to direct your questions to his sister. Stay right here and I’ll ask if she wants to meet with you.” Geralt stood awkwardly in the doorway as the girl rushed off. The house was exactly as he remembered it, brightly colored and covered in shiny baubles. Jaskier’s scent was woven throughout the house, no doubt the result of whatever protections he had in place.

The girl returned with the same displeased look on her face, Geralt realized as he looked at her that she wasn’t quite human. Her teeth were too sharp and eyes too bright, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed before.

“Leave your things there and follow me.” She demanded, Geralt did as he was told.

It was strange, witchers had impeccable balance but Geralt’s feet seemed to find every loose floorboard in the house. He had this strange feeling that he was being watched, but couldn’t pinpoint where the gaze was coming from.A sense of foreboding filled him as he walked through the house, he got the sense that he was not a welcome guest here.

After what seemed like an endless maze of hallways the girl stopped and held open a door for him. Inside was a simple office, it lacked the color and decoration the rest of the house was covered in. Amelie, Jaskier’s stern looking sister, was sat behind the desk sipping a cup of tea. She looked up at Geralt with a displeased look and sat her tea cup down.

“Come in, sit.” Geralt complied and Amelie poured another cup of tea for him, he let it sit.

“I’m here to talk to Jaskier.” He said shortly.

“Oh I know, but you’ve hurt my brother again and we need to discuss that.” Amelie spoke firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin Mcelroy Voice: I'm Amelie

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you want: scarletb1tch.tumblr.com


End file.
